hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Antarctica (Terra Harison)
Antarctica, otherwise known as Terra Australis (Human name:Terra Harison), is and Hetalia OC created by Tosachan (Me) on DevaintArt. TosaChan's Antarctica Album on DeviantArt: http://tosachan.deviantart.com/gallery/45326052 Rp facebook page for Antarctica: https://www.facebook.com/terra.australis.129 About Many of the Countries don't know much about Antarctica, except the fact He's quite lonely is obvious. Antarctica is older than he looks, but still new to most things. His lack of interacting with others has caused him to be pretty shy around poeple, but he's still very nice and accepting. Most poeple don't know what Gender Antarctica is. In all reality, most think he's a girl, being his appearance and/or his name that encourages this thought. The main reason for his feminine appearance is most assume Antarctica to be a girl before they even meet him, or they want Antarctica to be a girl. Things like this had caused the male to try to keep up a girlish look, wanting to be to other's liking. Despite Antarctica's lack of relationships, many Countries seem to be very interested in him, and want to know more about him. This causes him to be very noticed whenever he is around, the attention making him self concious. Personality Antarctica is very shy, and tries his best to make a good impression of himself. He'll go to almost any extent to please others; even if that means keeping a feminine appearance. This fact also makes him very self concious about himself. Allthough he's shy, he's very kind and tries to help other's as much as he can. He could make friends very easily if he tried, with how accepting he is, but he doesn't interact as much as he wishes he would. He is also very innocent, this making him a kind of 'target' for France.. Not to mention his cute/embarresed behavior. Antarctica is a very trusting person, so if other's lie to him, he's very niave. This causes him to show weakness a lot, and also feel sad very easy if someone does something to hurt him. Hobbies Antarctica loves to draw and read. He seems like one of the only poeple who doesn't have a fear of Russia, Russia being one of the poeple he actually talks to once in a while. He enjoys telling Russia about his day and showing his drawings to him. Antarctica can be seen drinking hot chocolate often. Appearance He has tan-ish brown, messy hair that goes down to his shoulders. two long strands of hair go down a bit past his chest from near his ears. His bangs cover his right eye, and he has a springy curl/cowlick on the left side of his head. His skin is pale, and his round eyes are a bright purple. He has a slightly kiddish face and usually wears a long hoodie along with shorts (That are covered by the hoodie) and dark knee-high socks. He is about 5'5 in length. He has a decently skinny body. Relationships 'Russia' Antarctica looks up to Russia as a type of fatherly figure. Russia was the first person to interact with Antarctica, so Antarctica feel comfortable talking with him. He is sometimes questioned on how he's not scared of Russia, in which he replied "He's not a bad person. Sometimes Antarctica will show Russia his drawings. 'France' Antarctica's cute looks and shy personality caused France to grow an attraction to him (Just like pretty much every other character. ._.) France will often watch Antarctica when he is near-by, and he attempts to talk with Antarctica more than anybody else. Antarctica gets especially shy and nervous around France, but is still kind to him. 'Canada' Antarctica and Canada get along quite well. They sometimes have conversations, since Antarctica actually notices Canada. Though, they're both pretty shy, so conversations are usually brief. 'Prussia' Antarctica looks up to Prussia, his self confidence and 'awesomeness' inspiring him. Antarctica loves it when Prussia is around, though of course, can never build up the courage to speak to him. 'America' Antarctica finds America very loud and obnoxious, but funny. Antarctica is sometimes jealous of how many friends America has, but keeps that thought to himself. He sometimes tries to talk to America. 'Italy' Italy is very kind, so he's one of the few people Antarctica talks to daily. Sometimes Antarctica will eat pasta or draw with Italy. 'England' Antarctica thinks England is very wise. Whenever he's having trouble with something, he shyly turns to England, in hope of his help. He brings England tea to thank him. Trivia *His birthday is December 1. *He looks around the age of 15-17 but is older. *The creator enjoys pairing France and Antarctica together. *He has a penguin plush that he sometimes carries around. He claims to not be able to sleep without it. Category:Hetalia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:OC Category:Fanmade characters Category:Antarctica